One Hot Summer Day
by BabyKangaroo
Summary: One hot summer day, Yukimura-buchou told the Rikkai regulars a story. However, the results were quite a disaster. Poor things. One-Shot.


**One Hot Summer Day…**

"......"- Conversations

'......' - Thoughts

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whew… Even though it was going to be the end of the summer, the weather was still so hot." Kirihara Akaya said while fanning himself.

"I agree with you, brat," Niou said while trying to cool down.

"Fufu… Everyone is tired already huh. All right, we end here today. You may be dismissing now except for the regulars." Yukimura said.

"Eh!!! Why only us left, Mura-buchou?" Kirihara whined.

"Ma… I did plan something for the regulars." Yukimura said while chuckling a little. "We gather in the clubroom ne?"

At the clubroom…

"Yukimura, all of us are already in here but what are we suppose to do?" Sanada asked.

"Wait for a while. There is still one more person has yet to arrive." Yukimura said.

"Sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope I didn't cause any of you any trouble." Ran said while bringing in a big bag. The regulars look kind of surprise with her presence but regained their composure anyway.

"Fufu… You're just right on time, Ran. We just gathered here after all." Yukimura said while smiling at her.

"Honto…? That's great. Anyway, I'm here to deliver drinks and snacks. Help yourself." Ran said while putting the bag on the table.

"Yay!" Marui and Kirihara cheered happily.

"That's a great help, Takimoto-san." Yagyuu said.

"Um… Thank you, Takimoto." Sanada said.

"It's no big deal anyway, help yourself." Ran said while pouring the lemonade and tea into 9 cups. Then she brought out the snacks. Marui and Kirihara immediately took some.

"Itadakimasu," everyone said and they began eating and drinking.

"This lemonade is really delicious. It is really suitable for a hot day like this. You know, this reminded me of a story that I had read. Anybody want to listen?" Yukimura asked after he drank some of his lemonade while looking around at everybody present.

"Okay," Marui and Kirihara said while munching the snacks.

"Puri… It seems interesting so I'll listen." Niou said.

"Sure, why not? It seems fun." Yagyuu said and Jackal nodded in response.

"This will be good data." Yanagi said while sitting near to Yukimura but a little further from the other regulars.

"Sanada?" Yukimura asked while looking at him.

Sanada just shrugged as response.

"Okay, I take that as a yes." Yukimura said happily. "Then I begin my story ne."

"One very hot summer day just like today, a guy went into his house after running an errand. Then he went into the kitchen to get a nice, cold drink from the fridge because he was very very thirsty. He past by the kitchen table and noticed a glass filled with coke and ice. He felt thankful and took the glass gratefully and drank it down in a gulp till there was not even a drop left except the ice. When he was going to put down the glass, he stopped halfway because he noticed something that made him stared in horror without even blinking…"

'It's that same story again. I better get out of the way if I don't want the same experience as the last time and maybe I should find some towels and some extra shirts.' Ran thought while going out of the clubroom silently without being noticed by the others except Yukimura but he let her go. The others were to absorb with the story to notice her leaving them.

"Mura-buchou…munches…munches…What did…munches… he see?" Kirihara asked while eating a cake and Marui was doing the same thing. At that time, Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal were drinking their drinks. Yanagi was writing data as usual while Sanada was standing opposite of Kirihara and Marui.

"Oh… You really want to know what does he saw in the glass?" Yukimura asked while smiling a little …sadistic!?

Some of his teammates who were actually listening to his story nodded.

"Well… In the glass, he saw a cockroach stuck in between the ice." Yukimura said happily while moving even further away from his teammates.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Niou spat his drink on Yagyuu who was right next to him. Jackal spat his on the wall but he accidentally pushed the jug of lemonade on the table that fell to the floor. Yagyuu was shocked beyond words to do anything but to drop his cup on the floor after listening to the last sentence of the story and being spat at by his double's partner after that while Yanagi was just… well writing data and saving his precious notebooks and data from being spat on by his teammates. Kirihara and Marui spat their still munching cakes out and dropped their snacks that were in their hands but unfortunately, the cakes were spat onto Sanada, who was standing right opposite of them.

"Oops…" Marui and Kirihara immediately backed away from the now closing to eruption Sanada. But that's not going to do them any good.

"TARUNDORU!!! MARUI!!! AKAYA!!! 200 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS NOW!!! CLEAN UP THE ROOM AFTER YOU ARE DONE WITH THE LAPS!!!" Sanada roared very angrily and furiously.

"HAI!" Marui and Kirihara immediately sprang into action, not wanting anymore punishments.

"THE REST OF YOU IMMEDIATELY CLEANS YOURSELF UP AND CLEANS UP THE ROOM!" Sanada shouted.

"Ma, ma, Sanada, I think you should clean yourself up too." Yukimura patted his back which was free of cakes. "The rest of you clean up the room after you clean yourself up ne."

"Hai…" They answered.

Yanagi sighed inwardly as he was also included in the cleaning but at the same time he was very glad to be sitting very far away from the rest of his teammates to avoid the whole mess.

Outside the clubroom…

'I wonder if Seiichi-senpai finished his story…' Ran thought while holding on to the towels and the shirts. Suddenly, she heard Sanada shouting or more precisely roaring. Then, the door slammed open and out came Marui and Kirihara running laps their ordered to.

"Marui-senpai? Akaya-kun?" Ran wondered what did those two really did.

Then, Yukimura came out of the clubroom with Sanada.

"Ah…Seiichi-senpai, Sanada- What happen to you, Sanada-senpai!?" Ran asked while looking at Sanada as his cap and clothes were covered with cakes. 'I see. So that's why Marui-senpai and Akaya-kun were running laps.' Then she gave a shirt to Sanada. "Sanada-senpai, here is a shirt for you to change."

Sanada kept silent while taking the shirt and went into the changing rooms immediately. Next, out came Yagyuu who was drenched with lemonade and Niou who was apologizing to his partner.

"Oh my... Yagyuu-senpai, here is a towel and a shirt." Ran said while handling a towel and a shirt to Yagyuu.

"Thank you very much, Takimoto-san." Yagyuu thanked her while accepting the towel and the shirt. Then, he also went into the changing rooms while Niou tried to follow him.

"Niou, you are supposed to be cleaning the room now since you are really clean." Yukimura said.

"Hei, hei…" Niou surrendered and went back into the clubroom.

"So… I guess mission accomplished." Ran said while looking at Yukimura.

"Yeah, it sure was. You were quite quick to get away though." Yukimura said.

"I don't want to get soaked and dirty for the second time because of your story. The first and the last time was when we went out to eat together with my cousins, Shiya and Yuka. Because of your story, Shiya spat the orange juice at my face and spilled his ice-cream on me. And Yuka, she flings the spaghetti on her fork that unfortunately fell on my head and she even spat her strawberry juice at me. That's the most terrible experience I ever had. I won't fall for that for the second time." Ran said.

"But it was fun right? Their reactions are really amusing. It came out better than I expected. Did you set up the cameras that I asked you to?"

"Yeah, I did set them up…… I seriously pity your teammates now."

"Ma… It was for the sake of having fun after all."

The next day…

"All right, regulars gather around. We're going to have a meeting now." Yukimura said while smiling.

"What kind of meeting?" Marui and Kirihara asked tiredly. They were totally exhausted after running 200 laps yesterday and cleaning up the clubroom.

"Since I just remembered it yesterday, I thought about sharing it with all of you." Yukimura answered happily.

"What?" they asked weakly and tiredly since they did not have dinner yesterday and breakfast this morning because of Yukimura's story. They even dreamed about it at night therefore causing them to appear so tired, sleepy, moody etc. during the next day.

"It's the sequel to yesterday's story. This time is about butte-" before he could even finish saying, his teammates immediately shouted/shrieked/screamed/screeched in horror and fear as if it was a nightmare becoming reality and fled as far away and as quickly as possible from their buchou and his stories. "Ara… I guess they don't really want to hear it today. Too bad, I just remembered it yesterday too. Well, there is always tomorrow."

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Seiichi-senpai, here are the videos you wanted." Ran said while giving him the CD.

"Thank you so much. They are the videos that I asked you to record right?" Yukimura said while receiving the CD.

"Yeah. Well, the videos are really amusing, I admit it. But don't you think that's a little overboard?"

"In my opinion, not really. Oh, and may I asked you to record them again when I tell them the sequel?"

"...Sure." Ran said while sweat-dropping.

"Arigatou. Then I'll be going ne. Ja." And Yukimura left with the CD and a smile.

"Ja." Ran said while waving at him. 'I seriously pity senpai-tachi and Akaya-kun now.'

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Authoress's Note:

Hello there. This is my first time writing a story. I hope I didn't did it too badly. I suppose some of you might know where Yukimura's story come from. Therefore, I did not own the cockroach story.

Please review, I really appreciate them.

~Baby Kangaroo~


End file.
